


KittenConfidentials

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Lomus in the end, M/M, Making Out, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus is a dirty boi, Roman is so done with his brother, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Patton has a kink and tries to write it out of his mind by posting fanfics. Virgil reads those fanfics. They don't know about their secrets. Until they do...Follow Remus and Logan through their rough struggles to find love in each other...And Deceit and Roman are just...trying to overdo it. As usual
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, beware that this contains some triggering elements. This chapter is pretty soft and the last one probably too. However, the second one is darker and I will be sure to put the triggers in the notes. I figured the world needs more Moxiety, Lomus and Roceit, so here we go!
> 
> Big thanks to my angel who helped me coming up with a plot and some certain...lines. Love you babe! This one is for you (lol)

Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr, something he did a lot when he was bored out of his mind or when his anxiety was sky-high. Basically all the time when he wasn't with Thomas. His body was lazily draped over the couch, one leg up and the other dangling half off.

Just when he figured there wasn't much on a notification popped up.

_KittenConfidentials posted something awesome_

Virgil's heart skipped a beat. His favorite writer had posted another fanfic and he clicked so fast he almost broke his finger. His eyes flew over the screen and stopped when he saw the ship of this story. Moxiety. The emo couldn't help himself. He was a real sucker for Sanders Sides fanfics, especially when they involved a good, explicit scene. He bit his lip, feeling his body warming up when he basically drank the words in.

He didn't find it exactly weird to read about himself and the other. Maybe he should, but this was fantasy and as long as he didn't indulge into it there was no problem. Right?

He curled up, almost protectively when he got further into the fic. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, but he didn't really notice, completely sucked into his phone.

Patton bending him over the kitchen table, pounding into him with his big cock. Making him cry out from pleasure and filling him up so good. He could totally imagine this scene coming to life. He could barely stifle a moan, biting his lip. Heated lips pressing soft kisses on his sweaty body, skin slapping in time with Patton's thrusts and fingers rubbing his nipples-

'Dude, what are you reading', Roman's voice sounded in Virgil's ear and the poor emo screeched, throwing his phone away and smacking the fanciful side in his face.

Roman yelped and fell backwards against the lamp that was standing there, knocking it over in the process. 'What the shit, Roman!', Virgil snapped, clutching his chest. Roman jumped up, a bit wobbly, but with a VERY offended face.

'Rude much! I was just merely asking you a question. Geez, forgive me for even paying attention to your existence', he muttered.

'Now now kiddo's, not so moody in this bright and early morning', Patton's voice said, breaking the tension almost immediately.

Both sides looked up, seeing Patton all fresh and cheery standing in front of them. He saw Virgil's phone on the floor and grabbed it, handing it over. 'I think you dropped something', he giggled and winked. Virgil blushed and ducked his head, muttering a small thank you. Luckily the screen wasn't damaged and even more important: locked.

'Pat! He hit me! Straight in the face', Roman said, ready to start a series of complains like he always did. Virgil growled and shot him a glare while Patton bit his lip. 'More like gay in the face'. Roman blinked, completely pulled out of his angry mood. Virgil couldn't help the snort escaping him and quickly looked away, not ready to face Patton who, he knew, had his joke face on again.

'Paaaaaaat! Don't joke around', Roman whined and Patton laughed softly, squeezing his shoulder. 'Ro, remember what we talked about. You know Virgil is a bit jumpy when you surprise him like that', he said patiently and the creative side let out a huff while Virgil peered up. They had talked about him?

Roman grumbled something, mumbling a soft, but sincere apology to Virgil. 'And Virge...you really need to be careful about your reaction when others are around. Okay?'. The dark side looked at Patton before nodding slowly. 'm sorry', he mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed. 'Now, let Logan take a look at your cheek, Virgil you calm down and I will start breakfast', the dad figure said with a smile and guided Roman up the stairs before returning.

'You alright there, bud?', Patton asked, carefully reaching out and stroking Virgil's hair. Said man purred softly and leaned into the touch, earning a smile from the moral trait.

'I'm alright. He just surprised me', he answered.

Patton nodded and walked into the kitchen. 'He's trying, you know? He can't help but be a bit loud and sudden sometimes'.

Virgil hummed and unlocked his screen, seeing the story was still there. He let out a relieved breath and carefully continued reading.

 _"Well, you know Daddy loves making sure his kiddo is full and satisfied."_ The sentence made Virgil shiver and he could feel his body yearn for it. How wondered how it would be with Patton. All to soon the fic had ended and Virgil was left with a hungry, needy feeling. He took a couple of deep breaths and slowly his body calmed down. He moved off the couch and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. The scent already filled his nostrils and practically lured him in.

'You sure do like coffee, huh?', Patton asked with a smile, flipping a few pancakes on a plate and handing them over. Virgil gave him a small smile and nodded, taking the plate. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away from breakfast without eating, so he ate what Patton gave him.

He was more hungry than he had noticed, because soon the plate was empty and he was looking at Patton's pancakes, who were in front of him.

Patton, who was now seated, looked up with a mouthful. 'What's wrong?', he asked, tilting his head in that cute way only he could.

'Nothing...I just...'. Could he ask for more? Patton already saw the question in his eyes and chuckled, giving him one of his pancakes.

'There. Eat up. I made enough for everybody', he said and Virgil blushed. 'You don't have to, you know?', he said, taking a quick bite and Patton shook his head.

_'Well, you know...daddy loves making sure his kiddo is full and satisfied'._

Virgil's hand froze, his eyes widening almost comically. What-

For a moment he thought his mind was messing with him, but when he looked at Patton he saw the brutal realization that he had messed up on his face.

'You're KittenConfidentials', Virgil gasped, his fork falling down on the table. Patton abruptly stood up, turning away from him and pretending to clean up the counter, while it was already wiped clean.

'I don't know what that is, Virge', he said, his voice dangerously casual and Virgil narrowed his eyes, standing up too. 'I read them. All of them. Logince, Logicality, Roceit...even Moxiety', he whispered, confessing his own secret and Patton paused before sighing deeply, knowing he wouldn't get away with this. 'I...never meant to...take it this far. It...bugged me and I had to get it out of my head. Before I knew it...it became frequent. The fans love it and it helps me with my...feelings'. His knuckles were white from the tight grip and his head was bend in an almost guilty way.

Virgil reluctantly moved closer, slowly reaching out to him. 'Patton...it's alright. I...you're my favorite writer on Tumblr. The stories you create are amazing and...shit I never would've thought it was you. The sexual actions, the words...so descriptive', he whispered, taking Patton's hand in his and turning him around. He could see the fear and shame on his face and his heart broke a little. 'I won't tell a soul. This is our little secret'.

Patton looked at Virgil's face, studying his expression and looking for the lie. But Virgil didn't lie. He was speaking the truth and the moral side looked down. He had been so stupid for letting that slip. What had gotten into him? Nobody will ever call him daddy. Not even Virgil. Heck, Virgil hated to call him anything that was related to dad. He was quickly spiraling down when he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek.

'Hey...don't look so sad. This is not the end. Keep doing what you do if it helps you. I won't judge you for this. You're the only one who fully understands and supports me, so I will do the same for you'. Patton bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears. How had he deserved such a supportive friend and family? 'Aren't you disgusted by me? I write...sexual things about all of you. Including myself. Most people would find it weird'. The emo shook his head. 'Didn't you hear me? I read them, Patton. All of them. I like it. I...even get off sometimes with that in mind'.

Patton's breath hitched and Virgil slowly moved closer, pressing their chests together. 'The way you describe our bodies...or the sensation when one is being fucked by the other...', he paused, tracing the blue polo with a fingertip, 'or when I'm bend over the kitchen table, taking your cock all the way inside me...'. His voice had dropped a bit and Patton's head was now clouded with lust and affection. Meanwhile, Virgil was stressing. What was he doing?! This was basically seducing his best friend into something that should only happen in fanfics.

'Virgil...', Patton whispered, his hand coming up and resting on his waist. When Virgil looked into Patton's beautiful, brown orbs he saw it. The raw need and desire. He wanted it just as much as him.

Both men didn't know who made the first move, but their lips met in the middle, practically devouring each other in a hot and slow kiss. Patton's strong hands slowly moved up over Virgil's clothed chest, making the emo whimper softly. It didn't take long before those hands moved to the back of his body, sliding down until they squeezed his curved ass and pressed their hips closer.

Virgil's leg automatically lifted up, wrapping itself around Patton's body and suddenly he was floating. Patton's strong arms held him up, not once breaking the kiss, and Virgil lived for it. The dad figure was so much stronger than he looked and Virgil's other leg automatically wrapped around Patton too. They both moaned into the kiss, their breath mingling and their lips moving against each other with hidden promises. Patton's teeth gently tugged on Virgil's lower lip and he eagerly parted his lips to welcome the sweet and warm tongue into a sensual dance.

Virgil's hands gripped Patton's shirt, followed by his shoulders, neck and ending up in his hair. His glasses were poking into his cheek every now and then, but they both did not pay attention to it. When Patton sucked on his tongue a shiver ran down his spine and he let out a lewd moan, completely melting against the older one. This was fucking heaven!

They kept kissing and kissing, their lips wet and very swollen from the intense make out session and Virgil gasped for breath when those heavenly lips left his own to continue in his neck. Sucking, biting, nibbling and marking. 'P-Pat...oh yes...fuck', he moaned, tugging his soft hair. Patton growled softly and the sounds and vibrations made it go straight to his cock. 'I wanna bury myself inside you. Make you mine and fill you up', Patton said against the now very colorful skin and Virgil moaned in need.

'Can I join?', a voice suddenly said and disturbed the whole scene. Both men yelped and Virgil would've fallen if Patton hadn't put him down safely.

'Fuck- Remus! Piss off', Virgil hissed breathless, seeing the dark side smirk while he tried to fix himself. 'What's wrong? I was enjoying this. Never knew Patton was so hot and dominant', Remus said, ignoring Virgil's pointless protests and hisses. Patton blushed, trying to fix his hair and straighten his polo. 'Remus! My goodness you disaster! How are we even related', Roman whined and smacked him on his head. 'Hmm harder, Ro. Seems like there are more dominant sides in this household', he said with a dirty voice and Roman let out a frustrated noise, pulling on his hair. 'You disgust me in so many ways that it makes me impotent'.

'Forget it. My life is over with this asshole and the drama queen knowing about...this', Virgil said, the panic already setting in. He didn't bother walking, simply sinking out to his room. Patton wanted to stop him, but he held back. He had seen the panic in his eyes and knew he needed time to process this. He would get back eventually and then they could talk. And hopefully touch.

'Holy shit, you're big', Remus said casually, feeling Patton's clothed, half hard cock by pressing his hand against him and fondling him.

'REMUS!!'.

It had been weeks since the incident and Patton was now not only sexually frustrated, but also very worried. Virgil hadn't shown his face at all and Thomas was acting a bit careless. Which meant he had ducked out. Again.

He had wanted to ask for help to the other sides, but Roman was too busy to contain his brother from making any sexual escapades towards any living being and Logan...well the man was probably not even aware of the situation. Deceit could be of help, if only he wasn't on slightly bad terms with Virgil. Their bond had improved, but still not far enough to trust him enough.

He sat down on the couch with a sigh, not able to be happy anymore. Everybody was asleep and normally he would be too. But lately, sleep had been very disappointing to him and he decided to have some hot milk before bed. He curled up in the corner, staring at the big family picture on the wall. It had been complete chaos to make it and the picture held a fond memory to Patton. Roman was striking a pose, but it was partly ruined by Remus popping up in front of him, Deceit and Logan looked utterly done, Virgil was hissing at the lying side and half collapsed against Patton when Remus had popped up. Patton himself was laughing, bright and almost crying from Roman's reaction on his brother. Not many sides actually said it it out loud, but they all loved it.

A chocked laugh escaped him and he buried his head in his hand, feeling his heart ache. He had tried to reach out to Virgil, knocking on his door and trying to start a conversation. He always left meals, three times a day to make sure he would eat. Sometimes the tray was empty. Most times it wasn't even touched. 'Virgil...', he whimpered softly, closing his eyes.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but figured he did when he suddenly jolted awake from a presence. His mug with now cooled milk was safely on the coffee table and he looked next to him, seeing two dark eyes sparkling. A familiar scent filled his nose and he launched himself at the dark trait. 'Virgil!', he cried out, 'Virgil. You're alright. You're here'. Virgil's arms moved slowly, not quite expecting the hug, and wrapped them around Patton. 'I-I'm sorry...I feel so embarrassed...you and I sharing a secret is something I can handle, but everybody else...I can't-', he stopped, his voice raspy and unsteady.

Patton frowned and gently rubbed his back. 'Shh, it's alright, Virge. What do you mean with everybody else'?. Virgil ripped himself away from Patton and he already missed the warmth of his body, but he gave his friend the space he needed. 'Did you forget that they all know about me getting horny from porn fics that you wrote? Us almost having sex in the kitchen...'. He buried his hands in his hair, his breathing getting faster.

Suddenly it dawned on Patton and he quickly took Virgil's hand in his. 'No no no no, Virgil, baby, listen to me. They don't know anything. They've only seen us making out in the kitchen. They don't know what happened before that. Our secret is still save'. He rubbed his thumbs over Virgil's hands, feeling how the tension was slowly ebbing away. 'That's it. You're doing great, Virge. Everything is alright. They miss you...I miss you'.

Virgil looked at Patton's face, that was now lit up by the moonlight shining through the window. 'I-I miss you too...I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly', he whispered and buried his face in Patton's neck. Patton smiled and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his soft hair. 'I'm sorry too, for putting you in such a situation'. Virgil shook his head and moved to look at him.

'No...I was the one who made a move on you. I...seduced you at a wrong timing'. Patton could practically feel his cheeks burning and slowly cupped his cheek. 'Would you do it again if the timing was perfect?', he whispered and Virgil's breath hitched.

'Patton-', he said, already feeling those soft and plump lips against his own. Those lips that drove him crazy at night, made him dream things he couldn't forget and kept him hard for the rest of the day. He slowly moved his body, their lips not parting while Virgil straddled the moral side, his hand already buried in the brown locks. It didn't take long before moans were filling the room, their bodies grinding against each other like horny teenagers. Patton's lips had already moved to Virgil's neck, marking him again and biting softly, wanting to hear that beautiful voice over and over.

'D-daddy', Virgil's soft voice said and Patton stiffened, his body now on fire and his skin covered in goosebumps. His kink. Virgil had somehow discovered it and was now using it. 'Daddy...please...', he whispered against his ear and Patton's breath hitched, his heart racing. 'W-what is it, baby boy?', he asked and Virgil grinded their hips together. 'Fuck me...wanna feel you...waited so long', Virgil said, his voice broken from excitement, nerves and desire.

Patton growled and lifted him up, walking up the stairs and straight to his room. He opened his door and almost slammed i t with hurry, but quickly stopped himself from doing so. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention , especially not from a certain dark side. As soon as the door was close and locked they were on the bed, Patton's lips trailing down Virgil's neck.

His hands disappeared under the thick hoodie, caressing his soft skin and his nails softly scratching. 'I want you so badly', Patton moaned and pulled the hoodie off, soon followed by his shirt. He bit his lip when he saw Virgil's beautiful, pale skin and slender figure in the soft light of the lamp. 'Gorgeous', he whispered and pressed a soft kiss on his skin, 'soft', another kiss, 'sexy', and again a kiss.

Virgil tried to keep his voice down, but he couldn't do it anymore when Patton sucked a nipple between his lips. His body jolted and his erection was now fully hard and straining in his pants. His hands desperately tried to touch him wherever he could, clawing at the blue polo to take it off. Patton understood the hint and moved up, pulling his cardigan and polo off to reveal pale skin and curves Virgil didn't know he had. He wasn't fat. Not at all. He had muscles and a bit more fat than the rest, but that only made him more beautiful and Virgil could feel himself craving it. He pulled Patton in for another kiss, their hands fumbling with their pants and underwear.

Soon the floor was covered with clothes, two naked bodies pressing and sliding against each other on the bed. Even though it was the first time for both of them they weren't embarrassed. Oh no, they were too distracted by their need to touch and feel. It was Virgil who made the first move to take Patton's fairly large cock in his hand, feeling how warm and heavy it was in his palm. It was a weird sensation to feel one other than his own, but the sounds Patton made were gorgeous. He bucked his hips into his hand when Virgil started to pump it up and down and they exchanged sloppy kisses.

'W-wait up...need to stretch you', Patton gasped after a moment and summoned a small bottle, sitting up between Virgil's legs to have a better view.

Virgil did feel a bit nervous and oh so vulnerable, but the look that Patton gave him was enough to make all the negative thoughts disappear. 'Have you ever done anything with yourself here before?', Patton asked softly, his lubed finger circling around Virgil's entrance. Virgil nodded and spread his legs a bit more, giving him more space. 'Y-yeah. The last time was last night', he said, moaning softly when Patton pushed a finger in. He pressed soft kisses on his belly and legs, feeling he could easily slip a second finger in. 'I didn't know my boy is so needy and horny', he whispered, Virgil's back arching off the bed when pressed them in as far as possible.

'D-dreamed of you...so much...I wanted you', he whimpered softly, his hips rocking back on Patton's fingers. Patton smirked and curled them inside him, brushing against his prostate. It made the man cry out from pleasure, shivers running down his spine. 'That's it, baby. Let yourself go', he praised and repeated the action a few times before adding a third finger. By the time Virgil was fully opened up he was a whimpering, begging mess and Patton hungrily crawled over him, his firm body covering Virgil's. 'Please...daddy...give me that big cock of yours', he moaned in his ear and Patton groaned, lubing himself up before pressing the tip against his entrance.

Slowly he slid in and they both let out a satisfied moan. Virgil could feel how he was being stretched more and more, even with Patton's careful preparation and there was a slight, but not unpleasant burn. When he couldn't move any further inside him he waited, letting Virgil adjust to the new sensation. It was embarrassing how close Patton already was, but they both had been on edge for way too long now. 'Move, Pat. Or I will lose it', Virgil gasped and squeezed his ass. 'As hard as you can. I can take it'. Patton's eyes held a bit of concern, but Virgil quickly kissed him and started to move his hips, eventually making Patton's concern go away.

They tried to keep kissing each other, but Patton was moving so fast and rough that their mouths smashed against their faces and eventually they just held each other.

'Daddy...so close...please...let me cum', Virgil begged, his hand stroking himself. It was already wet and sticky from pre cum and Patton growled, holding Virgil in place while going as fast as he could. Their sweaty bodies were pressed together and the bed was almost destroying the wall. 'Cum for me, baby boy', he panted and it took a few more thrusts, right into his prostate to make the emo fall over the edge, his body arching off the bed and his cock twitching while covering his chest with his cum. He cried out, nails dugging into Patton's skin and his legs trembled from the intensity.

Patton could feel him clench around him, the sensation enough to build his orgasm. 'G-gonna cum, Virgil', he said through his teeth and Virgil kissed him quickly, saying: 'cum inside me daddy. Wanna feel it'. Patton moaned, long and loud when his body tensed up, his toes curling against the bed sheets while he slowly filled him up. He was sure it was a big load since it had been a while and Virgil hummed, his eyes closed when he felt his warm seed flooding inside him. The thrusts stopped, the sound of heavy breathing now filling the room.

Patton collapsed on top of Virgil, gasping a soft apology, but Virgil chuckled breathlessly and stroked his sweaty skin. 'It's alright. That was very intense and straining for your body'. Patton hummed and slowly turned the both of them on their side so they were facing each other and they lazily kissed. Virgil could feel Patton was still inside him and he really liked it, being so full of him. 'Hmm daddy...you made me so full and satisfied', he sighed softly and Patton twitched inside him. 'You think we're done? Because this was only a warming up. I'm going to fill you up until you're all swollen', he whispered and Virgil smiled.

They kept going through the night, Virgil losing count on how many times they had an orgasm and when they finally fell asleep, exhausted and in each others arms, Virgil's belly wasn't so flat anymore....

It was a few days later when Virgil came into the kitchen, seeing how breakfast was already served. He saw Patton in his usual outfit baking some eggs and bacon and Roman and Logan were already seated, discussing the late news of something that happened in Thomas' life. Virgil smiled and walked up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. 'Morning, sleepyhead', Patton said with a smile and turned around to give him a soft kiss. Virgil hummed and curled against him, taking in his scent. 'Hmm, morning...', he mumbled while Patton stirred the eggs.

Roman and Logan watched the two lovers for a moment and shared a smile, happy that everything worked out in the end. The domestic bliss didn't last long when Remus entered the kitchen, followed by a very tired looking Deceit. 'You...okay there, snakeface?', Roman asked and Deceit grunted. 'We were up all night reading fanfics of someone on Tumblr. It's the absolute best. Everything in perfect detail which makes it easier for me to imagine those beautiful cocks hidden under all these layers of clothes. Not to forget the cum, blood and sweat. Hmmm~ What I wouldn't do to have that all for myself', Remus said and it made both Roman and Deceit gag.

The twin plopped down on Logan's lap, giving him a smirk. 'How about you and I try to give it a shot? Ties are hot. I could totally choke you, or let you choke me', he said and Logan made a face. 'How about you brush your teeth first? You stink', the logical side said deadpanned and normal people would back off, feeling very exposed or embarrassed. But this is Remus. And so he shocked everybody by capturing Logan's lips in a nasty, wild kiss, making poor Logan eventually surrender. 'Remus, you shit! Let go of the poor nerd and give someone else the kiss of death!', Roman yelled, but was quickly stopped when he saw Logan returning the kiss.

Deceit groaned and walked out, quickly followed by the others. 'That was absolutely-'

'Traumatizing'

'Awful'

'Disgusting'

'Hot'

All the head snapped into Patton's direction, who suddenly found a very interesting ceiling, feeling the eyes of his boyfriend lingering. Deceit sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'It reminds me of one of those fanfics Remus forced me to read'.

Roman gave him a curious look. 'What is their username?'.

Deceit thought for a moment and grabbed his phone to check it.

'KittenConfidentials'.

And there, in the middle of a quiet morning, Thomas could hear the vague sound of Virgil and Patton screeching in the back of his mind. He rolled his eyes and continued reading Patton's fanfics. You didn't actually think he wouldn't know?


	2. Lomus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan have a steamy moment in the kitchen, but everything goes wrong when Remus loses control. He can't properly deal with the consequences and takes some drastic measures to ease the guilt. 
> 
> His family won't allow it and steps in on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies, this chapter was a monster to write, (I didn't even plan on making this a three chapter thing lol) but I made sure to put fluff and humor in it. Beware that this chapter involves non-con (pretty much in the beginning), negative thoughts and self harm later on. I promise it will end well and happy and most of all: I hope you enjoy and stay safe!

Logan had no idea what was happening at this point. He was the logical side. No emotions. Only facts and wisdom. So why was Remus turning him on so much that he forgot how to breath? He was a dark side for goodness sake! Disgusting, gore, intrusive. 

Still, that didn't change the fact that, as soon as Remus had captured Logan's lips, he was totally lost. He had never been kissed like this before. He had never been kissed at all. 

He knew that Remus was loaded with sexual tension, the most darkest thoughts and brutal kinks. It was supposed to be a warning, so how come he wasn't listening to the blaring alarm in his head? Why was he wrapping his arms around that solid body, that moved in many dirty ways? 

Logan hadn't expected to be in such a position in this morning that had started so quiet and calm. It had just been the four of them. Roman was in a good mood and they'd been discussing an upcoming audition of Thomas while Patton and Virgil had shared their morning kisses. It was sweet and even though Logan didn't understand their feelings or relationship, he wished them all the best. Roman had given them a sappy look, being such a sucker for love and affection and Logan had rolled his eyes in a slightly fond way. Roman would find his own love eventually. 

And for a moment everything was as it should have been. 

Until two dark sides ruined it. Well, make it one. Deceit didn't look like he had wanted to slither out of bed at all, while Remus was already deep into his disgusting description of his fanfics. Logan barely had time to process the events before he had a lap full of Remus. The first thing he noticed was the awful morning breath. The second thing was how pretty he actually was up close. Luckily he was able to throw a quick and snappy answer, expecting Remus to back off. 

Unfortunately, he didn't. On the contrary, he found himself being unable to talk because of a pair of lips that sealed his. Logan's eyes widened, his brains immediately processing many thoughts and sensations. His lips are incredibly soft, which was unexpected. His mustache tickled against the skin above his lips, but not in a negative way. This was his first kiss and it was taken away by a dark side without permission. The worst.

He could vaguely hear Roman's protective and disgusted voice, but somehow his mind tuned him out and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around him. His eyes slowly closed and he let himself be swept away into a new world of desire and touches, his breathing getting heavier and faster. He didn't notice the mild surprise of Remus when he started to move his lips against his, only focusing on the man in his lap with his enchanting lips. He also didn't notice the sides leaving the kitchen with mixed expressions on their faces. 

When Remus felt the change in Logan and realized he actually liked the kiss, he decided to deepen it. He tilted his head a bit and licked his lip before biting it and tugging on it. 

And Logan was going insane. He gasped, his lips parting and Remus took advantage of that by slipping his tongue inside. The nerd gripped Remus' clothes, not exactly knowing what to do. He could feel the wet muscle pushing and sliding against his own, so he decided to return the action. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his head and felt a rough pull on his hair. There wasn't really pain, more like a sudden jolt of...he didn't quite know what it was. Which frustrated him. 

Nails scraped over his skull and suddenly a sound escaped his throat, sparks of the unknown coursing through his veins. Remus stilled for a moment and eventually broke the kiss, giving Logan the chance to realize what happened. 

'Do you like it?', Remus' unsteady voice said, breaking the silence between them. Logan blinked, barely able to think straight. Or gay. Did he like it? What did he like? He had no idea. Didn't even have a clue on what happened. 'I-I...what?', he said, breathless and slightly dazed. 

Remus narrowed his eyes and tugged his hair again, making Logan bare his beautiful, pale neck. Logan let out another moan, his eyes getting a hazy look. Looking down the dark side noticed the obvious erection in the light side's pants. 'Holy shit...you like pain. You like rough treatment', he whispered to himself and a smug smile appeared on his face. Oh boy, this was getting better and better. He stuck his tongue out and licked up Logan's neck, making the nerd whimper and shiver before letting his teeth scrape along his Adam's apple. 

Logan's reaction went straight to his own cock, which was twitching almost aggressively from the lack of attention. Remus' free hand slowly descended over his chest down to the bulge in his pants, eager to feel and touch him. Logan bucked into his touch, his whole body trembling and taken over by unknown feelings. Later he would find out what it all was. For now...he needed more.

Remus gently bit down into the tender skin of Logan's neck and sucked a dark mark, making Logan move almost impatiently under him. 

The creative twin chuckled and decided to have mercy for now, starting to unbuckle Logan's pants while terrorizing his neck with marks and bites. Remus impatiently pulled the hard, warm flesh out of the layers of clothes and licked his lips. 'Hmm...you're a cute size', he whispered and spit into his hand, starting to pump up and down his length. If Logan had thought he was a mess he couldn't even describe himself now. Moans and pleads were leaving his mouth like oxygen and his hands moved into Remus' hair, holding him close. 

'Such a needy little slut. I always thought you were so cold and heartless. But here you are, warming up like the sun and melting like wax. And it turns me on so fucking much', Remus growled and Logan's mouth fell open. He should get offended, angry upon hearing the word slut, but somehow it only made him harder. 'I see...you have a degrading kink too...seems like I hit the jackpot', Remus whispered, his nails scraping the tip of Logan's cock. The logical side cried out, his hips bucking up more and more.

'Has my slut ever touched another cock? Made someone cum?', Remus asked, but didn't get an answer besides moans. 'Answer me, you little shit. I asked you a question. Or did you lose your tongue? I hope not since I'm planning on using it later', he hissed and tugged Logan's hair to get his attention. Logan gasped, looking at Remus with dazed eyes. 'N-no...I didn't', he said, trying to sound harsh but failing miserably. 

Remus hummed and pulled his hand out of Logan's hair. He quickly worked himself out of his pants, revealing his big cock. 'Then I will be the first. You better not fuck this up'. Logan looked down and his eyes widened, realizing what he had to do. He couldn't! He could he do it perfectly well if he had never done it before? Never learned the basics. He barely touched himself and all this was so new. Remus grabbed the maple syrup that was on the table and poured some in his hand before jerking Logan off. 'I will show you how it's done before you can will pleasure me', he whispered in his ear and started to twist his wrist, pumping up and down. 

Logan wanted to scream that he was afraid, not knowing what to do and take a break, but his mind was frozen. The tension in his body was building up faster and faster with all the things Remus did to him and his fingers dugged into his shoulders. He arched his back, his body tensing up to prepare for his first orgasm and the stickiness of the syrup only made it more intense. 

Soon he came with a cry, coating Remus hand in a layer of cum while feeling teeth biting into his neck. It took him a moment to get back from his height, but then it dawned all upon him and the high expectation Remus had of him. 'N-no...I can't...get off me! You went far enough! I- please don't let me do this', he cried out, starting to push Remus away. The man landed ungracefully on his ass on the floor and groaned. 'Logan, what the-', he started, but then he saw the distressed look the nerd had on his face and Remus realized he had never once asked consent on all this. He had taken many firsts of Logan and it was obviously too much for the person that denied having feelings. 

'Logan...', he whispered, carefully standing up and reaching out for him, but Logan quickly jumped up, sending the chair flying over the floor. 'Get away from me you...you monster!', he said, an angry, ferocious fire burning in his eyes. Before any other side could come in to check on what happened he sank out.

When Roman and Patton came running in, they found a slightly shaken and sad man on the floor. It was silent for a moment before Deceit's voice broke the silence:

'I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't use that syrup anymore'.

*****

It had taken a lot of explaining of Remus to make the situation clear to the sides and Virgil being pissed of and ready to tear his eyes out was a small understatement. Roman was utterly disappointed, mostly about the fact that he had taken Logan's first time in the fricking kitchen, and was searching for bleach and acid to remove stains. And probably burn down the kitchen. 

Meanwhile Patton had tried to talk to Logan, but had not much success, so he eventually sat down next to Remus. 

Deceit took Roman's task upon him so the prince could take the overlord of Doom with him, making sure nobody would get killed and so Remus and Patton ended up alone.

They sat  on the couch , Remus uncharacteristically silent. Which worried Patton. His boyfriend had been angry and shouted a lot of accusations to the other dark side, which he could understand, but would never approve. Because Remus looked hurt. Guilty. And that was very odd for an intrusive person with hurtful, dark thoughts. 

'Remus...listen to me. I know things didn't go...as you planned', Remus scoffed, 'but I can see it hurts you. You both were caught up in desire and Logan wasn't ready. You moved to fast and didn't notice the signs of discomfort, but sometimes...we have to learn things through the hard way. You are known as the dark side with no fear and only pain and gore in mind. Logan is know for his...cold attitude and harsh words, but that's because both of you never gave yourself a chance to have more than that. Being the dark side of creativity doesn't mean you can't talk with affection or make someone feel good and save. And same goes for Logan. He has to understand he can feel things and not take everything serious without being afraid of getting mocked'. 

Patton was silent for a moment, letting Remus process the words. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said: 'he called me a monster. And I am. It's the truth. I lost my control and now I pay the prize...'. He smiled, but there was no happiness. 'You know what the funniest thing is?', Patton raised an eyebrow, because what on earth could be funny in a situation like this, 'I had expected to feel good, bringing someone pain and discomfort. But I...I feel horrible...it's burning inside me', he ended up whispering and tugged his hair. 

Patton gave him a worried look and scooted over, wrapping an arm around the dark side. Both men felt a bit awkward about it since this was the first actual moment of affection towards the other, but they ignored it. 'Of course it feels horrible. Can I try to guess why?'. Remus slowly nodded, giving Patton a curious look. The moral side carefully chose his words before he started. 

'When someone has a habit, it's normal for them. They act on it, it happens almost automatically and mostly they don't see harm in it. Until someone, who means a lot to that person, gets involved and hurt in the process. Suddenly that habit isn't so innocent anymore and it makes that person blame themselves, because they realize it's a very big mistake. But, maybe it wasn't a mistake at all. Maybe this habit isn't so bad, but the person itself has to be careful with introducing it to others. To give them time to learn about it and realize there's no harm in it'. 

Remus listened and his brows furrowed in confusion. 'Now hold up. What makes you think Logan means a lot to me?', he said, his voice getting a bit higher. 

Patton chuckled softly and gave him his ''dad'' look. 'Would you seriously jump him in the kitchen if you didn't like him and give him a handjob with your tongue down his throat?', he asked and Remus almost chocked. Even though he was one of the darkest sides used to gore and death, hearing those words coming out of the not so innocent trait's mouth was...weird. 

'I am the Duke. I like blood, unicorn dicks and shit. I enjoy fucking food, like Crofters and watch others eat it', he said like it was nothing, followed by a screech from the kitchen. 

'You sick son of a-'

'Dragonwitch!', Patton quickly said and glared at the dark side that was now standing in the door opening. 'I've eaten that stuff almost every single day! See, this is why I don't do breakfast', Deceit hissed. 'And me. I'm still waiting', Remus huffed, making sexual moves with his hips. 'Me too', Patton added very quietly. Deceit let out an exasperated groan and stormed out. He was done. 

'Would you rather be fucked by Deceit or fuck him?', Remus asked, making Patton blush. 'U-uh-', he stuttered, but didn't finish when he saw Virgil coming down. 'You're lucky, ass. Logan is now stable and asleep. But I swear, make one move on him and you're death in a thousand ways'. 

The younger dark side loomed over him, but Patton gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him in his lap. 'Virgil, me and Remus had a good talk. Things are a bit more...complicated. Just give it time and let me handle this alright? Thank you for taking care of Logan. You're the only one who would understand him'. 

Virgil huffed, clearly not happy with his boyfriend's request, but he slowly calmed down and leaned into Patton. 'I just...he was so afraid, Pat. He was crying and ranting on and on. I'm glad I managed to get him to calm down'. Remus swallowed and slowly stood up, disappearing upstairs to lock himself up in his own room. He had a lot of thinking to do. And he had to punish himself for what he had done to Logan...

Things soon turned back to normal with breakfast being peaceful and filled with casual conversations. Or if Patton could say, a bit too peaceful. Normally Remus would come sauntering into the kitchen, dragging Deceit along to annoy the life out of his brother and disturb Logan in many ways. But, the dark side hadn't been seen at all. Asking the others only resulted in 'not seen him' or 'who cares' or 'don't worry so much'. 

He glanced at Logan, who was glued to his phone since a few days. His fork hung in front of his mouth, but he didn't really eat, his eyes flashing over the screen as if he was reading as fast as possible. Everything seemed normal and the logical side didn't flinch anymore when someone would mention Remus. Patton sighed and looked at the sizzling bacon, not able to shake off the feeling that something bad was happening. 

His bad feeling was confirmed when Deceit came storming into the kitchen, panic clear on his face. 'Roman, get your sword! Remus...he needs help. He did something stupid! He...punishment', he said, the others all jumping up , Virgil already running up the stairs since he knew what it meant . 'Dee, I need you to calm down. What happened? Where is he right now?'. Deceit threw his hat off, revealing messy hair. 'He...I'll explain later. Just help me open the bathroom door!'. 

Soon they were all standing in front of the bathroom Deceit and Remus shared. Steam was coming out from under the door and Virgil visibly paled. 'No way...he...hasn't done this since...a very long time', he whimpered and quickly pulled Patton and Logan away. 

'Virgil, what-', Logan started, but was cut off by Virgil. 'You don't want to see this. If we're in time he won't look so bad. Out!', he said, rushing them away from the door and towards the stairs. 

'You are in no circumstances allowed to watch, understood? Wait downstairs'. Patton wanted to protest, but he saw the terrified and pleading look of his boyfriend and decided he would listen. 'Come Logan. We'll wait here. Call us if you need our help', he said and Virgil nodded curtly before turning around and running back. 

'What is going on?', Logan asked, his voice strong, but his hands shaking. 'I have no idea, Lo', Patton whispered and together they waited in a stressful silence .

*****

It was late in the afternoon when a tired and disheveled Roman came down, his hair damp from sweat. Both sides jumped up from the couch and were bursting from worry and confusion. 'He...tried to boil himself...he...so much pain', the prince whispered and flopped down, half in shock. The two men exchanged very confused looks and sat down next to Roman. 'What happened, Ro? Talk to us', Patton whispered and grabbed his hand in support. 

'It seems...Remus has very...harsh ways of dealing with being him. He always looked so carefree and disturbing, but...', he tried not to cry, burying his face in his hands. 'He was in a bathtub with extremely hot water. We found him in time, but his skin...it was so red and painful...he cried out with every move we or he made. Virgil and Deceit are taking care of his body now, which will hopefully be healed soon'.

'Why did he do it though? What triggered him?', Patton thought out loud and Logan swallowed. 'It was me, wasn't it? I called him a monster', he said, his voice raspy. Roman looked up and slowly nodded , not able to deny it even if he wanted to . 'He felt so extremely guilty for forcing his behavior on you that he wanted to punish himself. He kept saying he was sorry and-', Roman now started crying, immediately engulfed in the arms of Patton and Logan. They stayed like that, all of them shocked and upset. Nobody had ever seen the pain of struggles Remus had and it gave Patton a bitter taste on his tongue. 

They were still close together when the other two came down, just as disheveled as Roman. 'He's asleep now. We took care of his body and he'll be okay', Deceit said softly. They looked up and Patton immediately reached out for Virgil, letting him duck into his arms. The poor boy was all shaken and upset, while Deceit seemed pretty calm. Which could be a facade. He knew Deceit cared about Remus, even if he would never admit it. 'I will watch him tonight, so you all can sleep' , the lying side said, but L ogan stood up and shook his head. 'No, I will. You have already done a lot and you need to rest'. Deceit wanted to protest, but Logan already stood up, pushing the dark side on the couch , seeing how tired he was.

'I was the one who caused this. So I will be the one to fix this', he said fiercely. Before any side could reply he was gone, ready to face the person he had avoided for so long. When he reached his door he hesitated for a moment, but eventually made his way in.  The room was grey and black with some green decorations here and there. There was a wall filled with all kinds of weapons, including the one he used on poor Roman when he first introduced himself.  He slowly moved closer to the bed and sat down in  a chair that was next to the bed , looking at Remus. He was awfully still, his body completely naked to ease the pain and if he didn't see him breath he would've presumed he was dead. There was a soft light burning in the room, showing Logan how red the skin was. It didn't look that bad, but he figured it was because the others already took care of it. 

He wanted to grab his hand, but stopped himself in time when he realized it would probably hurt and therefore wake the man. 'I'm sorry, Remus...you're not a monster. I...should never have said anything so...awful. That time I was terrified and I panicked. But...lately I realized that you probably don't know how else to behave. This is who you are and it was so wrong of me to call you out for that'. He took a deep breath and slowly leaned down, resting his head on the pillow next to Remus. 'Forgive me for acting so harsh. Feelings are...not exactly my department', he said and very carefully brushed some hair out of Remus' face. Luckily that part wasn't hurt by the water and maybe some damp affected the skin, but it wasn't painful, so Logan continued the soft and gently action. He sat like that for hours before he dozed off, his head close to Remus and his arm protectively around him. 

*****

He woke up from soft groans and whimpers and his eyes flew open when he remembered what happened. He blinked when he saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him a bit anxiously and he sat up. He let out a sound when he felt his stiff neck and rolled his shoulders for a moment. 

'Why...why are you here? What happened?', Remus asked and slowly sat up. He winched when he felt some places of his body sting and Logan immediately urged him down. 'Shh, just stay still. Can you remember anything?', he asked softly, taking a big jar of cream from the bed drawer. 

Remus was silent, trying to remember the events while he forced himself not to flinch when he felt Logan's touch on his sensitive body. 'Apologies, I have to put this on your skin to control the damage', he said when he saw Remus' body react. He was fairly sure he wouldn't have any burn wounds and that made him extremely relieved. He wouldn't be able to carry the burden of having a side damaging themselves because of his reaction. 

'I...punished myself'. The words were so harsh and painful, filled with guilt and anger. It made Logan's cold heart break in a thousand pieces. 'I hurt you. So  I  deserved to be hurt too. Had to do it'. 

Remus shivered when Logan's fingertips touched his chest. It felt weird feeling soft hands in places where he would only be touched in a sexual way. 'You didn't have to, Remus', Logan said, his voice soft and broken. 'We both were in the wrong. But I never would've asked you to hurt yourself . You...Remus, you could've died ' , he ended up saying, feeling wet drops falling down his cheeks. 

Remus had absolutely no clue on what to do since a) he wasn't used seeing Logan cry b) he still felt very guilty and bad and c) LoGaN wAs CrYiNg. 

'Logan...please don't...I'm sorry...forgive me for...everything I've done to hurt you', he said desperately and moved up, reaching out for him. This time Logan let it happen and leaned into Remus embrace. The dark side hid the pain it caused him, simply wanting to comfort to crying man. 'I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to bring you pleasure and happiness. I am a fool if it's about love. I am disgusting, hurtful and not even close to gentle. I basically have no filter and can't behave in a serious situation. I am the nightmare to Thomas, the awful thoughts he tries to banish. I am hmmff-', his negative rant was interrupted by Logan's soft lips. 

It wasn't a rough kiss. Not even long, sensual or passionate. It was delicate and gentle. Enough to shut him up. 'You are Remus and that's enough', Logan said when he moved away. His hand carefully held Remus' cheek and he looked into his eyes. 'Promise me- no- promise to all of us that you won't ever do this again, Remulus. No self harm anymore. From now on your family will be here to support you'. 

This time it was Remus' turn to cry and Logan rested their foreheads against each other. It was a promise. 

*****

' I will not ask you again. Either get off my desk or open your mouth '.

'You...can't just say that, Logan'.

'Why not?  It's a perfect pickup line'.

'You're trying to court him, not get him to suck your dick'.

'You don't know that'.

'My goodness how do you and my brother even match?! '.

'Alright. What about...shut up and put that mouth of yours to work'

'Where did you even hear that? It's too cheesy for my brother to say that'.

'I...may or may not have started reading...stories'.

'For the love of- you also became a fan of that KittenConfetti person?!'.

'It's KittenConfidentials,  Roman '.

'It's even worse that the most mature dark side knows that, Deceit'

'They have...very accurate descriptions of various sexual situations. I am simply trying to learn'.

'...'

'Why did they leave?', Logan muttered, watching Deceit and Roman walk upstairs. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a few weeks later and the household had now really turned back to normal. It had taken a few days for Remus to fully heal, but when he did he had turned back to his normal, flamboyant self. Even though Roman was loudly complaining, everybody could see how relieved he was to have his creative twin back. Even Virgil had started to open up more. 

Of course, banter and sneers were still there, but Logan had learned it would never really disappear. 

Patton and Virgil were getting more and more open with their affection and had even started kissing while they were with Thomas. His reaction was hilarious. 

Logan smiled and curled up in the corner of the couch, opening yet another story. How come they were all so detailed and accurate? It was almost as if the writer had seen them in person. Which was impossible since they weren't ''real''. It couldn't be Thomas...could it?

Logan was deep in thought and didn't notice a certain trait rising up behind him. 

'Boo'. 

'Hmm?'. 

'Why...aren't you screaming?', Remus asked and Logan smirked. 'Should I? Because I need a bit more action of you to make me scream', he said and looked back at his screen. 

'I can certainly make that happen', Remus answered with a low voice and rounded the couch, plucking the phone out of his hand and tossing it over his shoulder. He straddled the logical side and leaned in.

Logan swallowed when he saw the brown eyes getting dark. Not because he was scared. No, they were past that and Remus had changed a lot. His touches were careful, his kisses soft. They had only exchanged soft pecks and gently pats on the shoulder or body. But now he could see the desire and Logan...felt the same. It was the same feeling he had felt when they had been active in the kitchen. 

'Can I-'

'Kiss me-'

They said it at the same time and started laughing, albeit a bit shy. 'Just tell me when to stop and I will', Remus said and Logan nodded before he pulled him in for a kiss. It started as a peck. Simple. Soft. Another followed and then another one until their lips didn't leave each other anymore. Moving slowly, Remus lowered himself so their chests were pressed together. Logan's hands started to move and explore the firm body that made him go crazy and now he was fully enjoying it. 

The kiss deepened and their tongues met, Remus' mustache tickling Logan in the familiar way he liked it. They kept kissing each other like that, their bodies moving along and their hands touching wherever they could touch. When Remus laced his fingers in Logan's hair and gently pulled, a moan escaped his lips. For a moment Logan felt the fear coming up that the situation would repeat again, but Remus let go and broke the kiss. 'J-just...wow...give me a moment', he said, his voice unsteady. 

Logan gave him a dazed look before glancing down to see what was poking against his thigh. 'O-oh', he whispered when he saw Remus was hard. 'S-sorry...I just...need to calm down for a moment', he said and Logan looked at him, biting his lip. Very slowly he lowered his hand and put it on the bulge, feeling how strange and new it felt. 'C-can I...touch it?', he asked and Remus gave him a worried stare. 'Do you think you're ready? I am in now way forcing you', he said and Logan nodded. 

'I would like to bring you pleasure. To show you that I'm alright'. Remus sat back a bit and took the hand that was still on his pants. 'You don't have to prove yourself for me or anyone else, Logan'. 

Logan whimpered softly and pulled his hand free, worming it inside his pants. 'I'm going to make you feel good, because I want to. Not because I feel forced or feel expectations', he said and licked his lips when  he felt him get harder almost instantly. 

'L-Logan', he moaned softly and bucked his hips slightly. He loosened his pants so Logan had a bit more room to move his hands and he could feel him slip his hand inside his boxers. 'Warm', he whispered, taking his time to feel him and take in the details of his length and shape. 'It's a bit...', he mumbled and tried to think  about the things Remus had done. Remus looked at him, keeping a close eye on any kind of discomfort. 

Suddenly Logan pulled his hand back and spit in it before moving it back , making the movement smoother. 'That's better', he hummed with satisfaction and Remus chuckled. 'You know you can also use lube', the dark side suggested and Logan froze. 'But you...I thought', he said, looking up. Remus gave him a reassuring smile and summoned a small bottle. 'Our first...experience is one we should forget. I did...many things wrong', he said sheepishly and took Logan's hand, squirting some of the liquid on his hand. 

Logan chuckled and gave him a soft kiss, moving his hand into his boxers and grabbing him again. Remus let out a high pitched yelp, making Logan flinch. 'Cold!', he gasped and the nerd looked at him before they both started laughing in embarrassment. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad', Logan wheezed and Remus giggled along, enjoying their moment. Sex had always been fast and rough for him, sometimes even filled with pain. But this...this was so different.  Logan was careful and sweet, taking his time in learning and Remus admired that. 

Slowly the hand started to move, spreading the lube everywhere. There was a puzzled expression on Logan's face when he constantly got stuck between skin and boxers and let out a frustrated groan. 'How do you do this so casual? It's sticky everywhere'. Remus gave him an amused look and easily whipped his length out, making Logan squeal in the cutest way. 'What about now?'.

'My goodness you're big. Giantic'.

'I- thank you?'. 

'Will that even fit inside me?!'.

'How about you focus on your hand for now?'.

'It will tear me apart'.

'Take your time'.

'I won't be able to walk anymore'.

'It's just a dick, Logan. Not a horse'.

'But I am so small!'.

To prove himself, Logan loosened his own pants and took his out, also erect and up. 'I'm not only smaller, but also less thick!'. 

Remus groaned and grabbed his chin. 'I'm not going to put it in. That's something for later. And I can also be the submissive one. Now will you put that hand into action, because I swear my balls are getting blue'. 

Logan gasped and looked down to see if they were really becoming blue and Remus decided to take matters in own hands. Literally. 

He grabbed the lube and made sure he had enough before taking both their cocks in his hand, moving them up and down. Logan gasped and moaned,  feeling how his big hand was moving along both their shafts. 'N-no. Let me do yours', he said quickly and pushed Remus' hand away from himself. He started to copy the motions the other did and soon they settled in a comfortable, gentle pace. 'Feels so good', Logan moaned and Remus hummed, locking their lips in another kiss. This was one more urgent, heated and loaded with desire. 

Logan could feel his hand becoming even slicker and realized it must be the pre cum. Which meant Remus was feeling good. Their bodies moved in need and their moans became more loud and frequent. 'Scrape the tip with your nails', Remus gasped in Logan's ear and said man did as he instructed him, feeling a jolt going through his body. 'A-ah~ so good...more baby...doing so good', Remus moaned and Logan moved faster, now twisting his hand around the tip, followed by his nails. 'O-oh fuck I'm gonna....gonna cum', he heard Remus say and Logan's body became all hot and aroused from just his voice. 

'Do it...give it to me', he said and quickly pulled Remus' face in front of him, just in time to see his orgasmic expression. 'Holy- shit...Logan...', he gasped and cried out when his release covered Logan's hand. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and knew that, if he hadn't fallen in love yet, it would've happened now. 'Gorgeous', he said in awe and watched Remus come back to the real world. 

He stilled his hand and slowly pulled back, looking at the white liquid. Being the nerd and always up for more things to discover, he lifted his hand and licked some of it off his skin. He thought for a second before he scrunched his nose. 'It's...salty...weird. Can't figure out if I- ah~!', he was pulled out of his analyzing by Remus hand moved very fast. 

His dirty hand moved up to get a grip on Remus' shoulder, barely able to think about the hygienic mistakes. 'O-oh...more...please', he whimpered and Remus smirked, pressing soft kisses in his neck. 'Do you like it?', he asked, wanting to make sure everything was alright. Logan moaned and nodded. 'Y-yes...so good...pull...pull my hair', he said, again surprising the dark trait. 

But who was he to deny his....not quite boyfriend that? So, he made sure he was in a stable position before brushing a hand through the soft locks and getting a grip on them. He gently tugged and Logan let out a loud moan, his hips bucking up. 'Again...oh fuck'. Remus did it again and again, one gentle and the other harsher. It didn't take long before Logan's body tensed up and his moans were swallowed by Remus' lips and tongue, devouring his mouth like it was oxygen. 

His body trembled when he came over Remus' hand and eventually went limp. 

It was silent between them besides their panting and Remus rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck. 'You okay?', he whispered after a minute and Logan hummed. 'That was...satisfactory'. Remus chuckled when he heard the familiar phrase and slowly stood up, wanting to get a wet cloth. Logan shot up, grabbing his wrist with a slightly panicked and confused expression. 

'Don't leave! Please! I know it wasn't perfect, but I can learn', he said, almost desperate and Remus' eyes widened. 'I- Logan...you silly. I won't leave you like that. I have to clean us up and take care of you. It...this was amazing. I never had such...an intimate moment with anyone. You did amazing'. 

He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled before quickly walking to the kitchen and getting a towel. Logan kept an eye on him, but smiled relieved when he came back. 

He watched Remus cleaning them both up and when they were all back to normal and tucked in, he pulled him into his arms. 'Are you...open for affection after...we do this?', he asked and Remus smiled. 'I've never done this before, but I am willing to try it out'.

Logan send him a dazzling smile and Remus melted. 'So...will we go...out?', he asked softly, ready for rejection and Logan was silent for a moment. 'Would you like that?', he asked and felt a nod coming from the creative side. 'Then yes...we will go out. Have dates together, exchange gestures of love and appreciation and-', 'boyfriends, yes'. 

Logan blushed with the blunt way Remus said the word, but hummed. 

'Boyfriends'. 

'Are you guys done down there?! We're hungry for lunch', Virgil whined from upstairs and both men startled, blushing ferociously. 

'Yeah, seriously, I just lost a bet with Dee on who would be louder', Roman pouted, coming down the stairs. The others followed, guessing it was safe to come down.

'You...had a bet', Logan said deadpanned and Deceit smirked. 'I know my dark sides'. 

Roman groaned. 'I suffered for an eternity to lose this battle of money. My pride is wounded'. 

'We can always out scream them. We'd do it much better', Deceit snickered, making Roman trip over nothing. 

It caused the others to cheer loudly and everybody knew that wasn't a suggestion. Oh no. That my fine ladies and gentlemen, is a promise. 

Coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if I forgot any tags or trigger warnings please let me know. I am not someone who writes a lot of angst, so kindly help me if I forget anything! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and leave a comment with any requests if you have one :)


End file.
